The Mysteriously Mysterious Mystery Thing
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Sequel to Coffee Craze. Enjoy, people. I guess I have to write a summery, so here's a summery: They go to the Olympics and compete against Team Mario. Who will win? Is there a murderer on the loose? Will they solve this mystery? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, sense Coffee Craze got so many views **_**ON THE FIRST DAY**_** I guess I have to write the sequel. So many of you are wondering why they got called five times that morning…well, this explains it and it gets weird. GUESS WHAT? MY FIRST**** (****MAIN) **_**MYSTERY**_** FANFICTION! Yey. I've been drafting this sense **_**FOREVER**_**, and please don't be too hard on me if something gets messed up majorly. I tried. Mysteries are harder to write then they look! Also sorry this is really outdated from 2010. _ On with da story….**

It was Saturday.

5:04 A.M.

Eastern Standard Time.

_RING_! The phone rang annoyingly.

"WHY DO YOU TAKE PLEASURE IN CALLING AT FIVE IN THE MORNING AND SCARING EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR WITS AND KEEPING _CERTAIN_ PEOPLE FROM CATCHING UP ON SOME WELL NEEDED SLEEP?"

"Shadow, once again, it's me." Blaze growled. "I don't know who called before this, or if you even answered it, but this time someone was actually on the other end."

"Oh, hi, Blaze." Shadow hissed; annoyed, tired, and rather stressed. "What'd they say?"

"Something really stupid." Blaze laughed. "They want us in the winter _Olympics_ or something!"

"I'd rather shoot myself than go." Shadow agreed.

**3 DAYS LATER…**.

"PUT THAT GUN DOWN!" Blaze grabbed the gun away from Shadow.

"Why did you drag me here?" Shadow growled.

"Because we're competing for about $1,000,000,000. If we win, we can repay Amy and, hurray, everyone lives happily ever after." Sonic said.

"I hate 'happily ever afters'." Shadow growled again.

"I'm only doing this for the money." Silver said. "Although the only reason I think Amy came was because either you're here, Sonic, or there's figure skating."

Shadow bolted for the door but Vector and Amy held him back. "LET ME GO! THIS PLACE IS BENT ON KILLING ME!"

"This is gonna be so much fun." Silver sighed.

Then an odd group of people walked by, leaded by a short guy in overalls and a red hat with a M on it.

"Hello! We're your rivals!" The M guy said happily. "I'm Mario!"

"Hello! I'm leaving! Bye!" Shadow tried again to make a break for the door but Vector grabbed his foot. "Come on, Shadow!"

"You guys are short some people." Mario counted. "You should have two more people with you guys."

"I can't think of anyone who should be here." Sonic said.

"Me neither. But I know who _SHOULDN'T_ be here!" Shadow hissed.

Everyone pondered some thoughts.

"Um…maybe Big and Froggy?" Blaze thought.

"Nah. Everyone hates them." Knuckles said, still thinking.

There was a huge VROOOOOOOM and then a monster monster truck pulled up outside the building everyone was in.

"Now that is an escape vehicle!" Shadow said, trying for the tenth time sense they arrived (20 minuets ago) to escape.

Vector grabbed his shoes and held him upside down. "LET ME GO YOU FISH EATING, GREEN-"

"I'm here! Don't start without me! I need the money!" Everyone in Sonic's group kinda froze.

"Who invited _him_?" Tails asked, looking worried.

"Who invited _you_?" Eggman yelled.

There was a creepy robot thing next to him that looked a lot like Sonic.

"Oh, wow! A robot!" Mario got excited.

"An evil robot." Knuckles added.

"Excuse me! Guy in charge! This is NOT going to work!" Silver yelled. "If I have to work with him and his creepy robot then that's not worth $1,000,000,000!"

"Uh, sorry. This is how it works out." Said the guy in charge, who was actually a girl. "I'm GhostKing."

"What kind of a name is that?" Mario asked. "Shouldn't you be GhostQUEEN?"

"It's a pen name, so I can write stuff." GhostKing said, looking kind of annoyed. She adjusted her nerdy glasses. "And I can do anything."

"Really?" Shadow said, sounding unconvinced.

"Really." GhostKing said.

Then Mario started flying. "WHEEE!"

"What?" Everyone got scared.

Then the incident was forgotten because GhostKing erased it from everyone's mind.

"Ok, now I'm really sorry that you have to work with _him_." GhostKing said in an emphasis to the last word. "But I can't re arrange the groups at this point."

"Why do you all hate me?" Eggman yelled. "I'm not exacally bad! I just want to crush Sonic!"

"That's bad, then." Sonic said. "And besides, when are you going to learn that you can't?"

"Stop arguing!" GhostKing yelled.

Everyone stopped arguing because of her awesome power of persuasion.

"That's better. Now you all need to agree on a team name. You'll all be working together throughout the entire Olympics, and the winning team will get part of a 1,000,000,000 dollars."

"What? I thought it was only ONE person got that money! There was nothing about sharing! I hate sharing!" A small turtle guy in Mario's group protested.

"Sorry. I told the guy telephoning everyone to tell you that, but obviously he was stupid and didn't." GhostKing shuffled her shoes in a circle. "Ok, I'll be back in twenty minuets. Oh, and also pick a team leader."

Everyone kinda stood there. "Ok, then, we should get started." Knuckles said, and both groups started talking to their members at once.

"Ok, for the leader, why don't you pick _THE SMARTEST_?" Eggman said loudly.

"Ok! Tails! You wanna be leader?" Silver asked.

"Uh, Silver, I think _he_ wants to be leader." Tails said, looking ready to laugh.

"All right, I got this all figured out. We call this team, Team Team, and for the leader it's Tails. Or we could be the TTT Team!" Vector said.

"Catchy!" Knuckles said.

"I THINK WE SHOULD BE TEAM TOOTHFAIRIES!" Someone in Mario's group shouted loudly.

Everyone got kinda quiet and then they laughed a lot.

"Team Torch!" Silver said.

"Team Bubblegum!"

"Team Cobra!"

"Team I-Give-Up-Already-Let's-All-Go-Home-Now." Shadow headed for the door.

"No, you don't." Vector growled.

"Team Legend!" Blaze piped up.

"I like that!" Tails said. "has a ring to it!"

"Yeah! Now who's leader?" Silver thought.

"ME! ME, ME, ME, ME, MEEEE!" Eggman cheered.

"Uh, no." Everyone said at the same time.

Everyone pondered the thoughts.

"Uh…."

Mario's group cheered real loud. "OK WE HAVE CHOSEN! WE ARE TEAM MARIO AND MARIO IS OUR LEADER!"

"Go figure." Tails rolled his eyes. "Cheap opponents."

"This is taking forever." Knuckles said. "Ok, Sonic's the leader. Let's all throw snowballs at him."

"YEAH!" some certain people said.

**LATER AT THE OPENING CERAMONY…**.

"TEAM MARIO AND TEAM LEGEND!" Yelled a guy with a megaphone. GhostKing was standing at his side and getting the crowd all excited for the Olympics.

Team Mario yelled and cheered and even started a wave while Team Legend kinda stood there looking nervous.

"We're going to lose, aren't we?" Tails squeaked.

"Yes." Shadow said, looking bored. "But on the plus side we can all go home and pretend this never happened."

The guy with the megaphone (We'll call him guy with a megaphone from this point on) turned to the teams and yelled through his megaphone: "NOW THESE TWO TEAMS WILL COMPETE IN NUMEROUS ACTIVITIES THROUGHOUT THE WEEK-LONG OLYMPICS AND WHOEVER GETS THE MOST POINTS AT THE END, WINS THE $1,000,000,000! GOLD MEDALS ARE WORTH 15 POINTS, SILVER MEDALS ARE WORTH 10, AND BRONZE ARE WORTH 5! WHOEVER HAS THE MOST POINTS AT THE END, WINS!"

Everyone was pretty much deaf after he shouted through the megaphone even though he was only five feet away.

"WHAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" Sonic yelled, his hands over his ears.

The guy with the megaphone sighed and took a deep breath. "NOW THESE TWO TEAMS-"

"THAT WAS A JOKE!"

Everyone in the crowd was laughing like lunatics.

"OK, THEN." The guy with the megaphone said as quietly as he could. "TRAINING STARTS TOMARROW AT 12:00 P.M. I'LL SHOW YOU TO YOUR CABINS."

"Give it a rest!" Tails mumbled. "My ears are ringing!"

**LATER…**.

"BUNK BEDS!"

"Yes, Silver, bunk beds. You're also in the girls' side of the humongous cabin." Blaze looked annoyed.

"Oh." Silver ran out looking really embarrassed.

Blaze locked the door behind him. "Wow, what a day." She sighed.

"Tell me about it." Amy began putting some of her clothes in the drawers. "I couldn't find my lucky socks."

"Um, ok."

There were two cabins and they were divided into 3 sections. One for the girls, one for the guys, and one for the guys that snore. (Because none of the girls snored.)

"I DO NOT SNORE!" Knuckles protested.

"Yeah, you do." Tails said. "That one time I stopped by your house I thought a train was going by."

Knuckles turned a brighter shade of red.

Eventually they got the snorers to move. They were Knuckles, Vector, and Eggman.

"We're going to need a indestructible soundproof room." Shadow growled. "They're gonna snore so loud it's gonna trigger an earthquake and demolish this place."

Silver cracked up.

SOMEONE (A-hem, _VECTOR_!) threw a pillow at him.

"Ow! It's hard!" Silver yelled. "Ow! Ow! Ow! PAYBACK!"

He threw a chair.

"GAAAAAA! MY EYES!" Vector yelled, dancing in a circle.

Blaze and Amy came in the room. "Guys, you're suppost to work together." Amy sighed.

"We are. This is just payback." Silver whacked Vector with the chair a lot.

Amy decided she had enough of crazy people for one day and went away somewhere.

"Ok, I really hope the fridge is stocked." Sonic said, going over to the fridge and opening it. "Why the heck are there books in here?"

"I dunno. Ask Baldy McNosehair." Blaze said, laughing really hard.

"Shut up, Blitzen!" Eggman shouted.

"Are you calling me a reindeer?"

"Yeah." :)

This went on for a little while.

**THE NEXT DAY…**.

SNOWBOARD TRAINING:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAH_OOOOAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_!" Sonic waved his arms around like a madman and nearly slapped Blaze in the face.

"Watch it, you maniac!"

Then Sonic did a faceplant in the hard packed snow.

"Ooooh, he's gonna feel that in the morning." Tails flinched.

BOBSLEIGH TRAINING:

"WATCH OUT FOR THE WALL!" Knuckles shrieked.

They hit the wall so hard that Amy's headband almost flew off.

"I'm gonna be sick." Shadow began to turn green.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE GOOMBA!"

They just barely missed it.

"_CHAO_!"

Squish.

"AAAGHHH! WE _RAN_ SOMEONE _OVER_!"

Everyone stopped the bobsleigh by ramming it in the wall and then they jumped out and tried to find the chao…or what was LEFT of the chao.

"Where'd he go?" Silver asked, looking confused.

"I found him!" Blaze said, looking under the sleigh. "He's holding onto the bottom bar with a death grip."

"Could you imagine the paperwork if we had actually run him over?" Sonic wondered.

After they put the Chao on the sidelines so he would be safe, they crammed back in the bobsleigh that was only meant to hold three people at a time. But there was some major remodeling on it, so now it could carry like, five times that amount.

FIGURE SKATING TRAINING:

"No, no, no, no! You can't make me!" Shadow yelled, digging his fingers into the snow. "I'd rather die!"

Vector grabbed his feet and walked off towards the ice arena without any difficulty.

"NO! _AAAAGAHHHHH_!"

They entered the arena to find Mario figure skating like a pro.

"Whoa." Amy looked really ticked off. "If a BOY can skate better than me, I'll be ticked!"

So Mario and Amy had this skate-off thing.

"Wait, is this some kind of mating ritual?" Eggman said rather loudly.

All of the people from Team Mario came and beat him up, along with Amy.

"I like this sport now." Shadow said, watching as Walluigi tied Eggman to a pole with his moustache.

"It isn't always like this." Blaze said.

SKIING TRAINING:

"__!"

CRASH

'Nuff said.

RANDOM SNOWBALL WAR THAT WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED AND EVERYONE ON TEAM LEGEND GOT THE STUFFING BEAT OUT OF THEM:

"_HEEELP_!" Tails screamed as Bowser chucked snowballs at him as hard as he could.

"_HEEELP_!" Silver surrendered and curled up behind a trash can hoping that that would offer some protection.

It didn't.

The trash can got so pelted that it flipped over and Silver was at the mercy of Peach and Daisy, both of whom were laden down with snowballs and ready to bolt him to death.

"_HEEELP_!" Silver screamed as they both beat him with snowballs.

Everyone else was trying to shield Vector and Knuckles so they could make snowballs but that failed and the creepy robot (We'll just call him Metal) shut down on account of slush.

Needless to say, no one escaped without at least one snowball related injury.

**THAT NIGHT…**.

"My eye hurts so bad!" Tails said, holding ice to it.

"Will I be able to compete tomorrow?" Silver squeaked, shivering even though he was buried under ten tons of blankets. "My leg feels like it's on fire!"

"Well, that's because Daisy packed ice in there and it speared you." Shadow said, trying to get his ear to stop bleeding.

"We're not going to win, we're all gonna die, aren't we?" Sonic asked.

"More than likely."

"Come on, guys! Let's at least keep a good attitude about this!" Blaze said. "If we think we can, we might be able to!"

"I DON'T think I can…I DON'T think I can…" Shadow repeated a lot really fast.

Blaze cast him an evil look so evil that Evil decided to play it safe and surrender to her.

"In the meantime, let's all get some rest."

**THAT SAME NIGHT…**.

GhostKing was conversing with the guy with the megaphone, much to her hate.

"So, it's all set up for tomorrow?" She asked.

"YES IT IS! I CAN'T WAIT, CAN YOU? WHY, I HAVE BETS ON THAT TEAM MARIO, WHAT ABOUT YOU? IF YOU ASK ME, TEAM LEGEND DESN'T STAND A CHANCE! THEY'RE GOING DOWN IN THE FIRST EVENT!"

GhostKing took out the earplugs she had made out of thin air because she is the author and said calmly, "They have as much chance as Team Mario."

"IF YOU SAY SO!"

GhostKing sighed. "Go make yourself useful and check the stands for money."

"SURE THING, BOSS!"

Once GhostKing's ears stopped ringing she took a note out of her pocket. She read it over quickly and then repocketed it, looking pale.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**.

"AGH! IT'S 11:45!" Blaze pounded on the door that was locked both ways that lead to the boy's part of the cabin. "MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND HURRY!"

She heard Tails yell, "WHAAAAAT?" and there was a clunk.

(Switching POVs and going to the non snoring guy's cabin.)

"Oh, crap! Blaze's right! It's 11:45!" Tails ran around screaming. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

"Ok, I'm up. I want breakfast." Sonic grumbled.

"Help me and find Silver in that pile of blankets." Tails said. "I'm pretty sure he's lost in there."

Sonic took hold of the blankets and tugged them to the floor.

There was a soft poof as they hit the floor but there was still no sign of Silver.

"What the heck?"

That was about when Blaze and Amy came bursting in the room. "IT'S 11:55! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

Shadow jumped up, got tangled in Silver's maze of blankets, fell on his face, tripped Sonic, and Sonic fell into a dresser.

"…Sorry." Blaze muttered about five seconds later.

"I'm awake now! What'd I miss? Is the place on fire? Did I forget to turn off the dryer?" Shadow looked really freaked out.

"No, worse. Blaze and Amy came yelling in the room and scared the heck out of everyone." Tails' tails were puffed up so they looked like giant yellow and white cotton balls.

"Oh, ok. Nothing serious." Shadow fell asleep on his feet.

"Mmff. MMMF. FFFF!" The pile of blankets on the floor mumbled.

"Oh, there's Silver." Blaze said. "Now one of you's gonna have to help me get the other guys up."

**10 minuets of yelling, cursing, and smacking later…**.

Everyone was gathered in the main building place to be given instructions to the day.

"TODAY IS SNOWBOARDING! I HOPE YOU HAVE PREPAIRED FOR THIS!" The guy with the megaphone yelled loudly.

"I HOPE SO TOO!" Shadow yelled back.

Amy slapped him.

So everyone trooped down to the snowboarding place.

"This looks nice." Luigi said. "Nice for scoring our team the gold!"

"NOW HERE'S HOW IT WORKS! THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE TO CROSS THE FINISH LINE GETS EITHER THE GOLD, SILVER OR BRONZE MEDAL. IT COULD BE THREE PEOPLE FROM THE SAME TEAM, OR TWO FROM ONE TEAM AND ONE FROM THE OTHER. EITHER WAY, TRY TO MAKE IT TO THE FINISH LINE! DO NOT HARM ANYONE OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" The guy with the megaphone yelled loudly.

Everyone rubbed their ears, partly out of cold and partly because a guy with a megaphone was two feet away and yelling at them.

"LINE UP ON THE STARTING LINE!"

Everyone did that and they were passed a snowboard. Team Mario's were all red and Team Legend's were all blue.

A lot of spectators had lined up along the track and were cheering loudly. Team Mario seemed to get confident while Team Legend's knees gave out. (Not really)

"ON YOUR MARK…." The guy with the megaphone yelled. "…GET SET…."

"…GO!"

Everyone madly tried to get a burst of speed. It was rather hilarious.

"I'm winning this! Get out of my waaaay!" Eggman yelled waving his freakishly long arms in everyone's faces so they couldn't see.

With that, Mario ran into the wall and Luigi intercepted Eggman and tripped him, and he fell onto Metal, who shut down on account of slush.

"Well, was that good or bad?" Silver asked.

"Bad. We sacrificed two for one!" Blaze hissed. "Bye." She sped forward.

Then Sonic came zooming down the hill, looking really surprised that he had stayed upright the entire time so far. He did a back flip in midair and landed on the back of Bowser's board.

"What the…" Bowser started, but he fell face first in the snow and Sonic ran him over.

"Sorry!" Sonic shouted.

Amy started laughing so hard she fell off her board.

"That was lame." Silver muttered.

Everyone prepared to go over the biggest jump in the history of ever, pretty much.

"I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Knuckles did all these crazy flips and spins and defied the laws of the story, much to GhostKing's hate.

Luckily, he landed on the ground, and not on his face. But he was backwards.

"WHAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAA_!" Knuckles screamed.

"TEAMWORK!" Blaze yelled, coming up behind him, grabbing his arm, and spinning him around in the right direction.

"Wow. Thanks!" Knuckles looked really happy.

Then Wario pulled up beside them. "See ya, suckahs!"

Then he did the grossest thing in the history of ever.

He let one rip right next to Blaze.

"AGH MY GAAAAH! WHY THE FRICKEN' HECK DID YOU…AAAAGHHH!" Blaze screamed, and then she lost all sense of balance and fell in the snow.

Meanwhile Wario had rocketed ahead and was leading everyone to the finish line.

"We're gonna lose." Silver muttered.

That was two seconds before Sonic screamed, "SPACE, THE FINAL FRONTIER!" and literally went 100 miles an hour on a snowboard without falling and breaking his neck.

So now he and Wario were tied.

"We need to get someone up there to take over if he fails!" Tails yelled.

"I'll try!" Silver said.

Walluigi had the same idea and now they were tied for second.

"Should we get backup for the backup?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah." Shadow said, looking bored.

The finish line was in sight…

"No way I'm losing to a punk like you!" Wario yelled.

"Look who's talking, garlic breath!" Sonic retorted.

There was a mini shoving match for first place that, sadly, Wario won.

The results were…

"ALL RIGHT! THE RESULTS ARE IN FIRST, WARIO FROM TEAM MARIO!" The guy with the megaphone said loudly. "AND COMING IN CLOSE SECOND IS SONIC FROM TEAM LEGEND! IN THIRD PLACE IS ALSO A MEMBER OF TEAM LEGEND, SILVER!"

"Hey, that means we tied!" Amy pulled up next to Sonic, covered in snow. "Good job, Sonic!" She threw her arms around his neck and pretty much tried to kiss him.

"EEEW!"

Shadow took his board and whacked Amy with it. "You do know you're live on TV?"

**LATER…**.

Everyone was on lunch break.

"Well, that was really fun in a really scary way, right guys?" Tails asked.

"I guess that's how you'd describe it." Sonic said.

Team Mario came by, everyone holding lunch trays that were stacked with croissants, rice pudding, chicken salad, and chocolate milk.

"You got lucky out there." Mario said in that Italian accent of his. "But next time we're going to win!"

"Uh-huh. Ok. Good luck with that." Shadow paid them no attention because he was busy figuring out what was on the croissants. "Is that turkey?"

Team Mario got ticked and went to find a place to sit and eat.

"No, really, is that turkey?" Shadow asked.

"No, that's a hamster." Silver said sarcastically.

Shadow picked the hamster/turkey off the croissant and threw it at him.

While they were having a miniature food fight, GhostKing decided to get back to them later and go to Team Mario's table.

"Hey, guys. How was your first day?" She asked.

"…Cold." Bowser Jr. said after a lot of thought.

"Pretty exciting." Mario said. "Although if Walluigi had just inched ahead of Silver we would've gotten the gold and bronze. Then Team Legend of Losers would never stand a chance!"

"I heard that!" Blaze hissed.

"Ok, that's great." GhostKing laughed. Then she got serious. "Have you seen anything…mysterious…lately?"

"Define 'mysterious'." Luigi said.

"Weird people in the crowd? Weird happenings? Just anything out of the ordinary." GhostKing prompted. "I would take care of this myself, but whoever it is has strong power and is blocking out my amazing mental powers to write the happenings of you guys."

Everyone looked confused.

"They're blocking out my psychic abilities and causing a disruption to the story." GhostKing clarified.

"Oh." Bowser looked a little worried. "Um…ok, we'll keep an eye out for suspicious people. Does Team Legend count?"

"Everyone counts until we have proof. Innocent until proven guilty." GhostKing said. "Come get me if anything weird happens."

She left to go to Team Legend's table.

"Ok, guys, just to warn you…" She went over what she had just told Team Mario.

"…and everyone is innocent until proven guilty." She finished.

"Um…ok." Tails said. "But if you ask me, GhostKing, then you'd better keep an eye on Team Mario. They're weird. And jumpy."

"I'll try to keep an eye on both of your groups." GhostKing promised. "Just let me know if you find something suspicious."

"Do you have anything that you think is suspicious?" Vector asked.

GhostKing paused. "I have this." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.

" 'Disband the Olympics before someone gets hurt.'" Vector read. "Um…is this written in…blood?"

"I don't really know." GhostKing sighed. "This guy is so good they can keep me from recognizing thing I can normally recognize."

"Well, this is a probablem, then."

"I'd better go and make sure the next event is ready." GhostKing got up. "The next thing is ski jumping, by the way."

**LATER…**.

"WE HAVE TEAM MARIO AND TEAM LEGEND READY TO COMPETE FOR THE GOLD IN SKI JUMPING!" The guy with the megaphone yelled really loudly.

A lot of people in the crowd cheered.

"TEAM LEADERS WILL SKI FIRST!" The guy yelled louder, if possible. "MARIO VS. SONIC!"

The two team leaders took up positions on the divided ski jump thing(I added this just to make the story go faster) and put on their skis.

"May the best man win." Mario said, looking smug.

"And what am I suppost to say to that? I'm a _hedgehog_!" Sonic said.

"ON YOUR MARK…." The guy yelled. "…GET SET….."

"….GO!"

Mario and Sonic sped down the slope so fast that it was really weird.** : / sorry, that was worded horribly.**

"Yeah! Go, Mario!" Team Mario cheered and jumped up and down and danced in circles.

Everyone in Team Legend crossed their fingers and prayed something didn't go wrong.

As the two skiers reached the end of the slope, everyone could see Sonic start to lose his balance.

"Uh…oh..." Tails gasped, his fur fluffing up and his eyes getting really wide.

Sonic fall at the end of the slope and fell about twenty feet into some really packed ice.

The judges rated that 'awful' for the jump and 'perfect' for nearly breaking every bone in his body.

"AGH! SONIC!" Amy yelled.

Everyone watched as GhostKing and some other people in charge ran out under the slope thing where Sonic was.

"He's dead." Eggman said. "He's dead…WOO HOO!"

Everyone beat him up, including everyone in Team Mario.

"He didn't die, did he?" Bowser Jr. looked really scared.

"I'm sure he didn't." Luigi said.

"He's fine."

Everyone jumped at GhostKing's voice, because she had strangely appeared right behind everyone. "Being the narrator/author of this story and all, the ice underneath the thing magically turned to nice fluffy snow."

"Well, that's good. But wait…I still can't understand this author business. Can't you just command the person that's weird to show himself and get on with the Olympics?" Silver asked.

"It doesn't work like that." GhostKing sighed.

Mario came running up the stairs to meet his team. "I don't know what happened! He just fell! It's all my fault! I was making fun of him before we started down that hill, and I think he wanted to prove that his team was better! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." GhostKing said.

"Well, then…what happened?" Mario looked really worried.

"I don't know."

"Are we going to be able to keep ski jumping?" Luigi asked, walking over.

"Everyone said they saw nothing suspicious." GhostKing said. "So it's still on, yes."

"NEXT UP IS BOWSER JR. FROM TEAM MARIO AND TAILS FROM TEAM LEGEND!" The guy with the megaphone shouted. "TAKE UP POSITION!"

"Sheesh." Bowser Jr. muttered. "He's loud. Hi! I'm Bowser Jr.! What's your name? Can I call you Fluffy?"

"Uh, no. Just Tails." Tails said.

"Ok, Just Tails!" Bowser Jr. said, looking all happy.

"No, just call me Tails!" Tails sighed, laughing.

"What?" Now Bowser Jr. was kind of confused.

"Never mind."

"ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! GO!" The guy with the megaphone yelled loudly in everyone's faces.

Tails and Bowser Jr. sped down the slope…

They reached the end of the slope and Bowser Jr. flew off it like a pro while Tails fell on his face and did twenty summersaults to the bottom of the slope almost directly where Sonic had fallen. There was a strangely audible crunch.

Everyone in the stands was dead quiet and no one moved, except for Bowser Jr. who kicked off his skis and raced back to Tails.

"Are you all right? I didn't mean to call you Fluffy." His voice was very loud in the dead silence.

**Wow. Sorry the chapter ended like that. I read it over about five minuets later and went, 'whoa. Awww, poor Tails!' Because Tails is one of my favorite characters.**

**Also when I went to type GhostKing, I accidentally wrote GoatKing a few times 0_o I don't know what that makes me now…**

**It's dumb that the 'A' is so close to the 'S' and the 'U' is close to the 'I'. I accidentally wrote…uh…**_**another**_** word a few times when I was trying to write 'SHUT'.**

**And the croissants and rice pudding and chicken salad and chocolate milk thing for lunch there…that was what I wanted for lunch(and one of my favorite things to eat ever) but got scrambled eggs. **

**Also please review. It makes me happy and not depressed. If you mail me letters I throw parties.**


	2. Mini Marshmallows

****CHAPTER 2 THE MYSTERIOUSLY MYSTERIOUS MINI MARSHMALLOW MYSTERY**.**

GhostKing glanced back at the strange note she had in her hand that said she had better shut down the Olympics before someone got hurt.

Too late for that.

But they were very lucky, at any rate. The hard packed ice was still nice fluffy snow and the crunch everyone heard was one of the skis breaking in half. Tails had only broke his nose.

GhostKing, being the author of this bizarre fan-fiction, had healed him with her awesomely awesome author abilities.

Right now she and everyone from Team Legend was yelling at the judges.

"How can you say that was my fault? The entire slope _was coated in ice!_" Tails screamed. "Someone did that on purpose!"

"I have seen skiers keep their balance on slopes tougher than that." A judge that strangely resembled Benjamin Franklyn (But did NOT act like him in the slightest) said coolly

"Something tells me that this guy has something to do with it." Silver said. "so you better fess up before Knuckles beats you."

Knuckles cracked his knuckles in a very menacing way.

"At least, GhostKing, melt the ice or get it away or something if you want this to continue." Said the judge.

GhostKing was red in the face from the cold and her anger. She leaned way in to the judges' face. "You don't care that two people could have died." She hissed. "I think we should listen to what the jerk wrote on this piece of paper I have in my pocket and just cancel the Olympics if we can't get a better judge."

The judge looked really ticked. "Now listen here…"

"No, _you_ listen." Knuckles grabbed the guy by his shirt collar. "Two people could have died out there, and they both were my friends. I don't know about you, but losing friends to an iced over ski jump because a jerky judge didn't listen to anyone is a horrible way to go."

"Beautiful speech." Amy said.

The judge was red in the face. "You…you…"

"Yes, me. Get over it." Knuckles growled.

"We'll continue this at a later time." GhostKing said. "You guys should go back to your cabins. I'm going to try to put an end to this."

**LATER…**.

"Who could have done this?" Sonic asked, staring at some toast in front of him. "Why would they try to kill us?"

"That's for them to know and for us to find out right now." Blaze said. "It could be anyone in the crowd…"

"…GhostKing…" Eggman said. "I don't trust her, no matter if she's the author or not."

"…The guy with the megaphone…" Vector said.

"…the creepy judge that wants to kill us…" Silver said.

"…possibly maybe hopefully not Team Mario…" Knuckles worded that sentence horribly.

"…It could possibly even be someone in this room." Amy looked around the room.

"Hey, it's not me." Eggman muttered. "I might hate you all, but I don't try to kill everyone."

"Except me." Sonic growled.

Everyone sat there for a while, thinking about what happened that day and other things.

"I wonder what Team Mario is doing right now?" Silver asked.

Right at that moment, Team Mario was pretty much doing the exact same thing.

"I wonder what Team Legend is doing right now?" Walluigi asked.

"Probably something funner than this." Peach said. "can you guys think of anyone that might try to kill us?"

"Not really." Wario said, eating a pickle and tuna fish sandwich.

"Who wants cookies?" Bowser Jr. came in the room with a plate of cookies but he tripped and threw them at Daisy. "Oops."

"That was awful! Go sit in the corner and think about your life!" Daisy said with a completely straight face.

"Awww…" Bowser Jr. whined, but he took a chair and faced the wall.

Daisy burst out laughing along with everyone else. "I'm joking!" She picked a cookie out of her hair and ate it. "These are good!"

So everyone had a good time and joked around and laughed a lot all night. And when they couldn't laugh anymore, they watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail and laughed even harder then they had before.

**WITH TEAM LEGEND…**.

"Who wants to watch How to Train your Dragon?" Silver asked.

"I do!" Tails said.

"I don't." Shadow said.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up. This is a good movie." Sonic said.

"Fine."

So they watched the movie and everyone thought it was really good and cute.

Except Shadow. But he hates everything.

Then somehow it had gotten to be about 11:45 at night, so everyone went to bed Cuz they were tired.

That night Silver dreamed of that really good hazelnut stuff called Nutella. It was on toast that was lightly toasted and it was_ SOOO GOOD_.

So Silver dreamed he ate about four cans. Then he found an orange kitten and he named it Paul.

He woke up wondering why he was awake and why the heck he dreamed of Nutella and orange kittens named Paul.

_Maybe it was because you haven't had it in three days and you want a kitten_. GhostKing sent a telepathic message to him.

"Yeah, right."

Silver tried to go back to sleep but some certain people were snoring too loud; even through a soundproof door. (Ah-HEM, Vector, Knuckles and Eggman! Cough, cough, hint, hint.)

So Silver got up and got come cereal, put some mini colored marshmallows on it to make a makeshift Lucky Charms and thought about how good Nutella sounded right then.

Over the sound of the _louder-than-a-tornado-alarm_ snoring, he heard something outside.

Through the window he saw someone on their cabin's porch.

He got closer to the window to see if he could recognize whoever it was when someone came up behind him and whispered, "Lights out."

Something really heavy clubbed him over the head and the world went dark.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**.

"I want Nutella." Sonic announced.

"Why did you bring that up? Now I want some too!" Knuckles demanded. "It's to die for!"

"I swear, the first thing I'm going to do once I leave this place is I'm going to buy me a giant can of Nutella with my part of $1,000,000,000."

"Mmmmm…that sounds soooo good!" Amy sighed. "I'm hungry now."

"Anyone know where Silver is?" Blaze came into the room. "Is he in here with you guys?"

"No." Everyone said at the same time.

"Ok, then. Where is he?"

"Um…." Everyone thought real hard.

"Ok, everyone wait here and I'll find him." Blaze went out the door, and therefore letting in a huge gust of freezing cold Vancouver winter air.

"AGH! FROSTBITE!" Vector over-reacted.

About twenty minuets later Blaze and GhostKing came bursting into the cabin. "Where did you see him last?" GhostKing demanded. Despite the cold, she was pale.

"Well, I kinda woke up last night, and heard him muttering something about Nutella and orange kittens over the sound of what sounded like _a freight train_." Sonic cast an evil look at the three snorers.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Look at this." GhostKing handed another piece of paper to Sonic. "I got this last night around midnight, after I sent Silver a telepathic message about why he was dreaming about kittens and Nutella."

"You shouldn't have mentioned it…" Amy muttered as pretty much everyone started foaming at the mouth.

Sonic read the note over. " 'cancel the Olympics or you will never again see this member of the Team.'"

Everyone got real quiet.

"Look at the 'S'. It's all curly. And the 'G' is always capitalized. Let me see the other note." Sonic said.

GhostKing handed him the other note.

"They match."

"GhostKing, can you try to get handwriting samples from people?" Tails asked. "That might get us somewhere."

"I'll try." GhostKing said. "But this is serious and we have to do this fast. There was an abduction right under our noses, we might be forced to cancel the Olympics."

"What event is today?" Shadow asked.

"We're finishing up the ski jumping and then it's regular skiing." GhostKing said. "After lunch there's bobsleighing."

"Oh, boy. My favorite sport." Shadow grumbled.

"We have about an hour before the events start. We can get handwriting from people in that time." GhostKing said, going over to the door.

"Sounds good to me." Blaze said. "Let's go."

They exited their cabin to find everyone from Team Mario standing on their frozen lawn.

"Oy! Get off our frozen lawn!" Eggman yelled at them.

"I heard GhostKing yelling a mile away." Mario said. "Something about someone being abducted."

"Yeah. Can you help us?" Sonic asked. "We need to get handwriting samples from people."

"How many people?" Luigi asked.

"As many as we can before this hour's up." Amy said.

"Then let's go!" Peach yelled.

**1 HOUR LATER…**.

"We've covered the entire area over there." Blaze looked exhausted. "We got a total of ten scraps of paper and a broken pencil."

"We got over there and we got about thirty." Bowser looked ready to die. "I never knew people could be so weird…"

"None of ours match the note." Peach said. "I don't know about you guys, but this was a waste of time."

They trooped down to the ski jumping place where a crowd was already forming.

"Wait, GhostKing, what about Silver?" Blaze asked.

"I'll tell the judge he's sick." GhostKing said. "But that puts your team at a disability and one of you is going to have to go for Silver."

"I'll go." Knuckles said.

"Ok, then. I'll watch for anything suspicious." GhostKing walked back to a corner with all the handwriting samples everyone collected.

Ski jumping went relatively well, except for Metal who fell in the snow and heated it so he shut down on account of slush.

"Stupid, no good, piece of crap robot!" Everyone on Team Legend yelled. Then they beat Eggman up.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE…" The guy with the megaphone yelled. "IN FIRST PLACE, WARIO, FROM TEAM MARIO! IN SECOND, BLAZE FROM TEAM LEGEND! AND THIRD IS BOWSER JR. FROM TEAM MARIO!"

Team Mario threw a party.

Team Legend cursed their defective robot.

"BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, TEAM LEGEND!" The guy yelled. "NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE SKI CROSS!"

Everyone trooped down there.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Amy said as she eyed the slopes that looked really scary.

Everyone on both teams took up position at the starting/finish line.

"ONE LAP!" The guy yelled. "ON YOUR MARK….GET SET…..GO!"

Everyone zoomed forward.

Then Mario, who was in first, tripped and fell. He then tripped Luigi, who tripped Amy, who tripped Bowser, who tripped Eggman, who tripped Sonic, who tripped Metal, who fell in the snow and shut down on account of slush…so on and so fourth.

Only a few people managed to escape. (Shadow, Tails, Peach, Daisy, Bowser Jr., Vector, and Donkey Kong)

"Now it gets fun!" Daisy yelled, zooming up directly behind Tails and somehow getting him so he faced backwards but still kept going.

"WHAAAA!"

"Ha!" Daisy laughed.

Shadow rammed her into the snow.

"HEY! UNFAIR! WHAT the heck…" Daisy's voice faded away as everyone got further away from her.

"Now it's even." Vector said. "Let's take first, second and third!"

Everyone went as fast as they could down the steepest slope in the history of ever, pretty much.

"There's the finish line!" Tails had straightened himself and was even with Vector and Shadow. "Come on, guys!"

Then a certain monkey came zooming past them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Shadow stuck his ski out in front of Donkey Kong's and tripped him.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Tails said.

"I don't care."

All three of them zoomed over the finish line one after the other.

"IN FIRST IS SHADOW FROM TEAM LEGEND! IN SECOND IS VECTOR, WHO IS ALSO FROM TEAM LEGEND! AND IN THIRD, ALSO FROM TEAM LEGEND, IS TAILS!" The guy with the megaphone yelled.

The rest of Team Legend came running up to them, all of them covered in slush and shivering.

"YEAH! THAT WAS_ AWESOME_!" Amy cheered. "HIP HIP…"

"…HURRAY!" everyone cheered.

**LUNCH BREAK…**.

"That was a good race, guys." Mario said. "Pretty impressive."

"I'm still cold." Sonic shivered, turning blue-er.

"The soup's really hot." Daisy warned.

Sonic picked it up and chugged it. "Ahhh, that's better."

"So next is bobsleigh?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah." Blaze said. "This is gonna be fun…"

"I'm still worried about Silver." Tails said. "I've kind of been distracted all day."

"We all are." Wario said, eating about twenty pieces of grilled cheese sandwiches at once.

"Chew once in a while." Peach suggested.

GhostKing came over and slammed her fist on the table, scaring the crap out of everyone. "Not one of these match." She said quietly. "But this is the closest one. The 'S' is curly."

Vector looked at the note. "Who agreed to write, 'Fish sticks are gooder in Nutella'?"

"Um…" Knuckles was suddenly entertained by some crackers.

"Well, it had some s's in there and some g's." Blaze said.

"Wow." GhostKing sighed. "Are you obsessed with Nutella?"

"YES." Sonic yelled.

GhostKing gave him a weird look as he started foaming at the mouth and his eyes crossed. "Ok, then…"

**BOBSLEIGH…**.

"TEAM LEGEND V.S. TEAM MARIO! ON YOUR MARK…GET SET….GO!" The guy with the megaphone shouted loudly.

Everyone began shoving the bobsleigh through the snow.

"AGH! WHY IS THIS THING SO HEAVY?" Knuckles yelled.

Everyone shoved it a bit further and gave up and hopped in.

They rounded a corner extremely fast.

"_AGH_!" Everyone yelled.

They started going around another huge bend and then another.

"I'm going to be sick!" Tails turned green.

"AHH! NOT ON ME!" Sonic yelled.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE WALL!" Blaze screamed.

Everyone didn't know what to do so they sat there and screamed too. They hit the wall with a sickening BUMP.

Then someone threw up. But it wasn't Tails.

It was Eggman.

"I told you not to eat fifteen grilled cheese sandwiches!" Vector growled.

"Well, I was hungry!"

Everyone screamed some more and then they somehow started going backwards.

"Why are we going backwards?" Amy demanded. "Someone turn us around!"

"I can't!" Sonic hit the side of the bobsleigh really hard.

Then there came a shout of, "WATCH OUT!"

Everyone stopped screaming to see Team Mario hurtling towards them at about 100 MPH.

Everyone then screamed louder.

"This is bull." Mario muttered before they collided with Team Legend's bobsleigh.

**LATER…**.

"Ok, that was fail." Luigi said when everyone was sitting around a huge fireplace trying to not shiver.

"No, really." Peach said, whacking Metal with a stick trying to get the stupid robot to reboot because he had fallen in slush (Go figure…).

"I couldn't turn! I don't know why! I don't know what happened!" Mario looked really distressed.

"Sorry. We were freaking out and all we wanted to do at the time was scream bloody murder." Sonic said.

"That's what Bowser was doing!" Daisy said.

Bowser gave her a dirty look.

"So still no sign of Silver?" Walluigi asked.

"Nope." Blaze said.

"Did you guys know that tomorrow's a day off from all this Olympic crap?" Wario asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So you'll be able to check out the shops and stuff. Possibly even find Silver."

"Sounds like an opportunity." Tails said.

Everyone sat there for a few seconds.

"So bobsleighing has been called off on account of ours being broken in half?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. From what I heard, GhostKing tried to fix it but her author powers wouldn't work. So the kidnapper/guy with weird handwriting strikes again." Mario said.

"Weird." Everyone said at the same time.

"I bet you we would've won." Luigi bragged. "We weren't spinning in circles."

"Oh, yeah? Sooner or later you would've!" Knuckles teased.

Then they got in a catfight that was lame.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**.

"The breakfast of champions is cold pizza." Sonic suggested.

"We have stuff to make pancakes with. If you want pizza you're gonna have to go all the way to the main building and ask for some. And it's really cold out there." Vector said.

"Ok, fine."

Everyone gradually began to wake up.

"Ok, is everyone up yet?" Vector asked. "It's like, 12:00. I have to make pancakes."

Then Tails got up looking bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"A little _too_ bushy tailed." Blaze laughed.

"Ha, ha." Tails said, looking annoyed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a search party to find Silver today instead of visiting some boring shops." Blaze said.

"Me too." Amy said reluctantly.

"I'll come after I look around." Tails said. "Who knows, there might be a clue in the place."

"Good idea. We could be secret undercover agents!" Blaze looked evil.

Twenty minuets later everyone was heading for a shop that sold a lot of earmuffs and stuff for winter.

"I already got a nice scarf." Sonic said. "It's so fluffy."

"Me too." Knuckles said.

"Guys, let go of my tails." Tails growled.

Eventually they got into the store.

"Forty bucks for earmuffs?" Sonic demanded.

"Wow! These are some fuzzy mittens!" Vector said.

"They skinned something for those, you know." Sonic said.

"AGH! GET THEM OFF!"

"I found a hat! It looks like it has a dead bird on it." Knuckles said.

"That's because it _is_ a dead bird." Eggman said evilly.

Knuckles threw the hat at him.

"This shop is murderous!" Amy squeaked. "I think I know what happened to Silver…"

"No way." Tails said.

Then Team Mario walked in. "Out of all the places around here, you're in a shop?" Mario demanded. "We thought you were looking for Silver!"

"Hey, look! I found some mittens! They look like squished weasels!" Bowser Jr. said happily.

"That's great. Name them Sonic." Shadow said.

"Wait…there's two! So I'll name one Sonic and the other Shadow!" Bowser Jr. said, looking ecstatic.

"See what you've taught him?" Sonic hissed.

Bowser Jr. put the gloves on his head and danced in a circle. "No." Shadow replied.

Everyone giggled evilly.

"Ok, I'm bored. Let's go." Luigi said after about five minuets.

"Not yet! Jeez." Mario said.

Suddenly Metal went berserk and pointed to the door making some weird robot noises.

"What did he say?" Peach asked.

"Um…either 'guacamole sea crabs ate my next door neighbor', or 'we have to get out of here right now.'" Eggman said.

"I vote option two." Bowser said, looking freaked out.

There was a loud crack and part of the roof caved in. Fire rushed in through the hole in the roof and spread throughout the store.

"RUN!" The store clerk shouted, bolting for the door. "The exit's over here!"

Everyone got out of the shop just in time. The entire roof caved in, completely destroying the shop and sending everything up in flames.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"Is the kidnapper behind this?"

Everyone began yelling at the same time.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE CALM DOWN AND HEAD BACK TO YOUR CABINS!" The guy with the megaphone and GhostKing were suddenly on the scene.

"Do you know what happened? Did you see anyone?" Blaze demanded.

"I saw the smoke and rushed over here as fast as I could." GhostKing said, slightly out of breath. "This guy stalked me over here."

"IT'S A GOOD THING WE CAME, TOO!" The guy with the megaphone said. "IS EVERYONE OK?"

"My store! My store! It's destroyed!" the clerk wailed. "All my life's earnings…GONE!"

Two days later the guy got a check for $4,000 sent mysteriously by GhostKing.

"You probably should go back to your cabins." GhostKing said. "We'll check this place to see if the fire was deliberate."

"It burned from the _outside_." Vector said. "Where the snow was. The fire ate right through the snow."

GhostKing paled. "Then the kidnapper was here."

"No, really."

The fire, which was still burning in the background, suddenly went out. There wasn't even any leftover smoke left.

"That….was…freaky…" Amy muttered.

The guy with the megaphone went over to the wreckage. He began poking things with his shoe.

"I wouldn't do that." GhostKing advised.

The guy's shoe hit something with a loud clang.

"OWWWW!" The guy with the megaphone screamed. "OWWW! STUPID PIECE OF METAL!"

In frustration, he kicked it again and a big piece of wood came flying off of wherever he kicked. He paused, holding his foot and balancing on the other, looking like an idiot. "I FOUND A TRAPDOOR!"

Everyone rushed over so fast that they almost trampled Tails.

"Wow…" GhostKing muttered, glancing into the trapdoor that lead to who knew where. "Who wants to guess if we go down there we find Silver?"

"Me." Bowser Jr. said.

"Then let's go." GhostKing said, leading the way down into the dark, cold, freezing hole that would possibly be the death of them all.

**Aaagh, that was LONG! Sorry. Also these author notes will make it LONGER! HA HA! Ok, if you've been to my YouTube page, you know I love ****How to Train Your Dragon**** and ****Monty Python and the Holy Grail****. Possibly the two best movies ever, besides ****Star Trek**** and ****Lord of the Rings****. **

**Nutella? Don't get me started… IT'S THE BEST THING IN THE HISTORY OF EVER!**

**Soooo good… (Om nom, nom, nom.) **

**The scene where Daisy tells Bowser Jr. to go to the corner and think about his life is dedicated to my friend who says that to her bro a lot. I dunno, she might have gotten it off of Family Guy or something.**

**And the mini marshmallow mystery isn't really a mystery. It was all I could think of that started with M's at the moment. Sorry…**

**My favorite scenes so far in this entire thing was when they went bobsleighing and when they discovered the murderous shop. I was laughing like a maniac. **

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: 'Bring out yer dead!'**

**Name that movie! ^_^**


	3. There is no name for this chap

****CHAPTER 3… THIS TIME THERE REALLY ISN'T A NAME FOR THIS CHAPTER.****

The creepy trapdoor went on forever until Walluigi almost gave up.

"This is taking forever!"

"We're nearly there. I see light." Tails said.

"I'm going back up! This place is leading directly to the _other_ land down under!" Walluigi yelled.

"No, the light isn't red and burning. It's a lightbulb for crying out loud." Blaze sounded ticked.

Eventually everyone crammed themselves down in the secret tunnel thing.

"Just follow the lights." GhostKing said, and everyone did that.

They walked for a surprisingly long time until the tunnel branched off into three ways.

"Team Legend'll go this way, and Team Mario'll go that way, and GhostKing and the guy with the megaphone can go down there." Luigi said.

"Sounds good." Bowser started down one of the tunnels.

"I'm scared." Bowser Jr. said, running up to him.

Team Legend went down another passage, and GhostKing and the guy with the megaphone went down the last.

**WITH TEAM LEGEND…**.

"Wow, it's surprisingly warm down here." Knuckles said. "I wonder if the guy who owns this place has a heater or something."

"Or something." Vector agreed.

There was a loud snap.

"What was that?" Tails asked quietly.

Everyone stood really still for about thirty seconds. "Maybe it was Team Mario stepping on a twig." Sonic suggested.

"Why is a twig underground?" Shadow asked.

"Who cares. Come on."

Everyone trooped down the evil underground thing. "Are we there yet?" Vector asked.

"No." Blaze said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Will you be quiet?" Blaze demanded.

"No."

This went on for a while, by the way.

The lights seemed to thin out in places, so it got a lot darker.

"What if this is a dead end?" Sonic asked. "Then what?"

"Who cares. Come on." Shadow growled.

Soon there were only two more lights in sight.

"End of the road?" Tails asked.

"Not really." Blaze said. She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared in her hand.

"Now that's cool!"

Everyone went on with a little more confidence.

Until something horrible happened….

"AAHH! SOMEONE'S ATTACKING ME!" Shadow shouted.

There were a couple of unpleasant snaps and then Blaze got the flame a bit brighter.

Shadow had been attacked by a coat stand, and now that coat stand was broken majorly.

"What the heck?" Everyone cracked up laughing.

"That's. Not. Funny." Shadow hissed.

Everyone stopped laughing like lunatics when they heard another shout of, "NOOO!"

**WITH TEAM MARIO….**.

"How can this hallway go on forever?" Luigi demanded. "I mean, this place is huge!"

"It has to be the kidnapper's hideout, because maybe they made this place seem bigger than it is. With some author power, or something." Mario suggested.

"Yeah, whatever Mario just said." Wario agreed.

"It's getting darker." Bowser Jr. said from Bowser's back, where he was riding. "Will we have to keep going?"

"Yeah, most likely." Walluigi said.

Yoshi looked really annoyed. (**I just noticed I have never mentioned him in the story! Sorry, Yoshi fans! Yoshi **_**does **_**have a reason to be annoyed**!)

"what do you think is at the end of this place?" Peach asked.

"Who knows?" Daisy replied. "Could be a huge maze of spider webs and we might find Shelub." (**Spelling error…?**)

"I sure hope not." Luigi shuddered.

"We could find a giant snake." Mario added. "That would be creepy."

"Snakes on a plane part two: Snakes in a creepy underground base thing during the Olympics and a member of a team has been kidnapped." Daisy said.

Everyone giggled like girls.

"Snakes on a U-Haul." Luigi said.

Everyone cracked up, but then they got serious…surprisingly.

Then they heard a shout of, "NOOO!"

**WITH GHOSTKING AND THE GUY WITH THE MEGAPHONE…**.

"ARE WE GETTING CLOSE?" The guy with the megaphone literally yelled.

"Just stop talking and use sign language." GhostKing yelled back. "And yes, I think we're getting close."

The guy with the megaphone signed, "What will we do once we find the kidnapper? Or Silver, for that matter."

"Well, I'm the author, I can use some limited author power." GhostKing said. "And hopefully Silver won't be dead. Actually, he isn't dead. I would know."

"Can you tell if anyone's close to death?" The guy signed.

"Only if they're really close to it." GhostKing said. "And Silver is neither dying or dead, so we're off to a good start."

"And you can't tell if the kidnapper guy is around, right?" The guy kept on signing.

"No, it's like a second author to the story…" GhostKing paused. "Maybe that's exacally it."

"But so far everything's gone according to plan." The guy signed. "There hasn't been hardly anything that wasn't against your will."

"That plan wasn't made up by me." GhostKing said. "the people in charge of the Olympics sort of planned everything. And then that kidnapper creep showed up…"

"I thought all authors had the same power." The guy signed some more. "so why is his more powerful than yours?"

"Must be a bestselling author." GhostKing muttered. "They have more power because they're famous or something."

She paused. "Or…"

"Or what?" The guy with the megaphone looked excited.

"Or somehow they jumped into my story without my permission, making their presence almost invisible to me, yet they can do whatever they want, like digging a secret underground cavern!"

"YES! YES! I THINK WE HAVE IT!" The guy shouted instead of signed.

"Be quiet!" GhostKing slapped a hand over his megaphone. "The guy might be around here!"

There was some shuffling up ahead in the dark.

"What was that?" GhostKing asked.

"Sounded like….rats…" The guy signed.

Hundreds upon hundreds of tiny beady eyes stared at them.

"Run." GhostKing advised. "I'll try to hold them off."

The guy with the megaphone turned around and screamed, "NOOO!"

Thousands more rats stared back at him.

**Wow, that was a bit…lame…for my tastes. Sorry. I was reading some mysteries before I wrote that chapter. Sorry.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't really mentioned Yoshi throughout the entire thing! I'm so sorry, but Yoshi drives me crazy! I really can't stand him!**

**The Snakes on a U-Haul is a long story, so I'll make it short. We drove by a U-Haul one day, and it had some snakes painted on its side, and I said, "Hey, look! Snakes on a U-Haul! I guess they didn't have a good budget to have another plane!" And then everyone laughed so hard we had to pull over so we could laugh it off.**

**And the coat rack thing? True story. I walked down the hallway in the middle of the night and ran into it. I thought someone was attacking me, so I attacked it. And broke it. We got a new coat hanger thing now.**

**Oh, yeah, and if you have any idea on who kidnapped Silver and burned the shop down and stuff, be sure to review and say it in the review. And please say WHY you think that person did it. I like to see how people think. Also there **_**WERE**_** clues, if you were paying very close attention…**


	4. Silencegolden, duct tapesilver

_*****CHAPTER 4 SILENCE IS GOLDEN, AND DUCT TAPE IS SILVER****_*

Luckily GhostKing had been in worse situations, and she instantly scooped up all the rats in what seemed like nothing and deposited them in a huge cage that had suddenly appeared in a corner.

"WOW CAN YOU TEACH ME TO DO THAT?" The guy with the megaphone yelled.

"First of all, you have to be an author. Second of all, it's pretty complicated and involves severe concentration on what you want to do. Third of all, you know this." GhostKing explained, looking bored.

"AW, MAN!"

GhostKing turned and continued walking down the passage, ignoring the squeaking rats like they weren't even there. "Something tells me we're getting close…"

"Hey, wait up! We heard yelling! Who yelled? Is this place collapsing?" Mario yelled really loudly as he and his entire team came running to meet up with GhostKing and the guy with the megaphone.

"The yelling would be from him," GhostKing said, "because he saw some rats. But don't worry, they're harmless."

"Who's harmless?" Team Legend came running up to them.

"Not you guys too! Come on, I split us up for a reason!" GhostKing said. "There were three passageways, and there's two groups plus me and guy here, so that makes…"

"SEVENTEEN!" Bowser Jr. said loudly.

"…Good try." Walluigi said.

"Well, we're all here, so we might as well keep going." Luigi suggested.

Everyone had to go single file through the passage because it began to thin out.

"Uh, guys, I don't think Bowser will fit." Vector said.

"I can too!" Bowser protested, looking mad. But it was pretty clear to everyone that he was stuck fast.

"Now what?" Blaze asked.

"We leave him." Wario said.

"I'll stay and tell you stories!" Bowser Jr. said happily. "Once upon a time there was a girl, and she was locked in a tower..."

Everyone left them there and continued on.

"Who wants to bet we're nearly there?" Sonic asked.

"I'll bet my socks." Mario said.

"I'll bet _uno dollah_ that we still have five minuets left." Sonic failed at Spanish.

"Ok."

GhostKing rolled her eyes. "Mario, I sure hope you have more socks."

"Ha, that means I'm right." Sonic said.

Five minuets later of walking they came to an opening that was filled with a wooden table with a laptop, and a chair. Duct taped _to_ the chair was Silver.

"I WIN!" Sonic said.

"THIS PLACE WASN'T WHAT I EXPECTED. I EXPECTED AN EVIL LAIR WITH A DEATH LAZER/DEATH STAR RAY AIMED AT THE MOON OR SOMETHING." The guy with the megaphone said.

"I dunno. I think the smaller the lair, the eviler the villain." GhostKing said. "Because you never really know what they're going to do." She began trying to cut the duct tape off Silver with a ninja star she had in her pocket.

"Hey, did you happen to see who did this to you?" Mario asked.

"Mmmmm. Mmm mmmmm." Silver said.

Shadow ripped the tape off his mouth.

"OW!"

"You were saying?" Mario said.

"Oh, yeah. I don't know." Silver said. "I was eating cereal and then I saw someone on our porch. Then some guy came up behind me and knocked me out. I woke up here, with someone's back to me, pounding furiously on the laptop's keyboard."

Luigi opened the laptop's screen and it flared to life. "There's not even a password. What a bad guy."

GhostKing freed Silver from the chair and everyone gathered around the laptop as Luigi opened a few files.

"There's notes on the Olympics." He said. "The guy's noted everything that's happened so far, right down to the last detail, like who was where and when."

"Look right there." Shadow said. "The guy's got plans for the future."

"He's going to burn the cabins down from the outside just like the shop! We'll be in there at the time! It's gonna like, at about 1:00 in the morning when he's planning to do this!" Amy said.

"Maybe we can stop the guy before that." Silver said.

"Maybe and hopefully." GhostKing said. "Anyone have any ideas on who this guy is?"

Everyone thought real hard.

"The judge that looked like Ben Franklyn." Peach said. "he seemed like he wanted to kidnap someone."

"But he was kinda fat. The kidnapper wasn't fat." Silver said.

"So that rules out Bowser, Donkey Kong, Vector, and Eggman completely." Daisy said.

"We didn't have anything to do with this in the first place!" Vector and Eggman said at the same time.

Donkey Kong made evil noises.

"WAIT!" The guy with the megaphone said loudly. "YOU SAID THERE WERE TWO PEOPLE! WHEN YOU GOT KIDNAPPED, THERE WAS ONE ON THE PORCH, AND ONE INSIDE YOUR CABIN!"

"Yeah! So who was that guy?" Everyone thought some more.

There was a loud CRACK.

"Um…." Luigi muttered, glancing at the roof. "What was that?"

There was another loud CRACK.

"We need to get out of here!" GhostKing shouted. She darted towards the exit/entrance thing they had all entered in.

Then they saw that Bowser was still stuck.

"Oh, great!" Mario shouted. "I told you not to eat so many mushrooms!"

GhostKing managed to use her author abilities to get him unstuck. Everyone ran for the long ladder.

The loud CRACKS were louder, if possible. Some rocks fell from the tunnel's roof.

"HURRY!" The guy with the megaphone shouted.

Everyone hurried because the tunnel began collapsing halfway back where they used to be.

"LOOK OUT!" Blaze shouted.

Part of the roof began to crumble directly over Bowser Jr. and Daisy. They had nowhere to run away from it.

"COME ON GUYS!" GhostKing used her author abilities to keep the rocks from crushing them. "Go!"

They escaped without a moment to lose.

Everyone fell onto the snow around the burnt shop.

"SWEET, FLUFFY SNOW! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sonic made a snow angel. "Brrr…it's cold..."

"No, really, Captain Obvious?" Bowser looked really happy to see the sun again.

"Man, I thought for sure I'd die down there!" Silver said, making a mini snowman out of different sized snowballs.

"Let's not do that again." Shadow said.

"Good idea." Wario agreed. "Who wants snow cones?"

**LATER…**.

"That was a good snow cone." GhostKing said, looking really impressed. "But I'm still confused on the fact that you guys want snow cones in the middle of freaken' _winter_."

"Well, there's snow on the ground and it's good." Bowser Jr. said happily. "And it's more of a winter thing. Ice cream is more for summer. S'mores are for fall, and chocolate is for spring."

"You are way too obsessed with Easter." Bowser muttered.

"Peeps are good!" Silver piped up. "And they're cute! I like the little mini Easter egg ones and the Christmas tree ones because they got all these green sprinkles on them."

"Pipe down." Shadow hissed.

"You saw the schedule for the kidnapper to strike, right?" GhostKing asked.

"Yeah. He was gonna burn the cabins tomorrow night." Luigi said. "But it makes me nervous that tomorrow's so close."

"Exacally. We should have watch duty!" Mario said, looking smart.

A lot of the immature people giggled immaturely. "Ha ha, he said 'duty'."

The guy with the megaphone glared at the immature people very evilly.

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Ok, so what do we do until tomorrow night?" Vector asked.

"If we can, we solve the entire case thing before then." GhostKing said. "But if not, we post guards at night and try to catch him then."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What are our leads?" Wario fished a notebook and pencil out of his pocket. "Like, who is a suspect?"

"Ben Franklyn." Everyone said at the same time.

"I mean, the guy who looks like Ben Franklyn but doesn't act like him in the slightest." Blaze clarified.

"Got it. Anyone else?"

There was a moment of silence. "Uh…people in the crowd?" Sonic asked.

"Wow, that list just got long." Amy said.

"The security guards know who's been coming for all the days, right?" Knuckles said. "Do they have a list of people who show up regularly?"

"I'M SURE THEY DO, BECAUSE I'M MOSTLY IN CHARGE OF THAT." The guy with the megaphone yelled.

"Ok, then. Is there anyone who looks suspicious or creepy; like kidnapper/stalker-ish?"

"THERE WAS ONE GUY." The guy with the megaphone said. "HE WAS REALLY TALL, WITH A TRENCH COAT AND TOP HAT. WHO EVEN WEARS TOP HATS ANYMORE? ANYWAY, I REMEMBER SEEING HIM HANGING A DISTANCE AWAY FROM THE USUAL CROWD, STARING AT YOU GUYS, LIKE HE WAS PLANNING SOMETHING. I NEVER SAW HIS FACE BECAUSE HE WORE HUGE DARK SUNGLASSES."

"Wow. Write that down, Wario. 'Creepy dude in trench coat, top hat, and dark sunglasses who likes to stalk us.'" Tails said.

"That about sums it up." Walluigi read over Wario's shoulder.

"Ok, then. This is just random, but how about the shop owner? It sounds crazy, but everyone's a suspect until proven innocent, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Does anyone have a motive?" Tails asked.

"Not really." Walluigi said. "Maybe they're threatened to kill us or something and if they don't, they get killed?"

"But who would want to _kill_ us?" Bowser Jr. looked horrified.

Everyone cast sideways glances at either Bowser or Eggman.

"I saw that!"

"You should go back to your cabins. If you think of anything, come tell me." GhostKing said. "I have to find out why no one knew about the secret entrance in the first place."

"YEAH, HANG OUT AND EAT CANDY OR SOMETHING!" The guy with the megaphone said loudly.

**LATER…**.

"Now that is an ugly bird."

Everyone in Team Legend ran over to where Blaze was looking through some binoculars at the trees.

"What's it look like?" Sonic asked.

"It's eyes are facing different directions and it's feathers are dropping off it. Also it's neck is really long, like an emu."

"Ugh."

Blaze looked some more. Then she gasped and nearly fell of the chair she was sitting in. "I just found the ugliest of all ugliest birds in the history of ever!"

"What's it look like?" Tails looked really entertained.

"Dude, it's got a _nose_!" Blaze said in disbelief. "And it's bald, and ugly and…" She took the binoculars from her face and looked where they were aiming.

"Blaze, I hate to break it to you, but that so-called _bird_ was Eggman's face." Shadow said.

Everyone cracked up and nearly died from laughing…except Eggman. **(Gee, I wonder why… :D )**

"That's. Not. Funny." He growled.

For some random, abnormal reason, that made everyone laugh harder.

"I think I busted a rib." Sonic gasped about 5 minuets later

"Just _one?_" Knuckles asked.

Later everyone was as normal as they could manage to be so they went to sleep after playing Poker.

**SO THE NEXT DAY PASSED UNEVENTFULLY, EXCEPT THAT THE SPORTS FOR THE DAY WERE CANCELLED ON ACCOUNT OF CREEPERS WALKING AROUND AND STUFF. NOW IT'S THE NIGHT OF WHEN THE KIDNAPPER IS SUPPOST TO BURN DOWN THE CABINS…**.

"I'm really freaked out right now." Tails said. "Who's got first watch?"

"I do." Silver said.

"Ok, then. Go watch for creepers."

Everyone else went to bed like normal people, leaving Silver in the dark, facing the huge main window with moonlight streaming though it, and scared out of his mind. I mean, if you were kidnapped by a creeper and then you were told to stay up in the dark watching for him while others slept like logs, you'd be pretty insecure too.

"Why me?" Silver squeaked.

He stared across the frozen lawn at Team Mario's cabin, which was equally dark but he could guess that someone was doing the exact same thing as he was doing, watching, waiting, and shivering violently from cold and fear.

Something fell in one of the rooms and Silver nearly had a heart attack trying to get to the source of the sound.

"WHO'S THERE? I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES, YOU EVIL, KIDNAPPING, TERRORIZING ARSONIST!"

He finally got the lights on and discovered Sonic shoving about twenty Twix bars into his mouth.

"What the heck are you doing?" Silver demanded.

"Mmm eeeemm." Sonic pointed to his mouth and then to a Twix wrapper. "Mmmmm..." He added dreamily.

"Ok, then." Silver said, backing out of the room. "Good luck swallowing that. Make yourself useful and help keep watch around that side of the cabin."

"Mmmmm Hmmm." Sonic nodded.

Silver was about to head back to the window to keep watch when he heard a loud yell of, "WHAT THE FREAKEN' H*LL?"

Blaze burst into the room. "What was that? Who yelled? Why is Sonic eating sugary crud at a time like this?"

"In answer to your questions in this order: Someone yelled. I don't know. I found him like this." Silver said.

"Well, help me hide the candy." Blaze scooped up the rest of the Twix bars. "There's a lake across here somewhere."

Sonic's eyes got wide and he pointed behind them. "MMMMM!"

"Yeah, it's over there. And this time you're not getting them back." Blaze said, counting the bars. "You ate fifteen bars out of twenty." She hissed.

"MMMMM!" Sonic continued pointing out the window. "FFFMMM!"

Silver turned to see the wall with the huge window in it go up in flames.

"GET EVERYONE ELSE!" Blaze ran off to wake Amy.

Silver burst into the other room and flicked the lights on. "THE CABIN'S ON FIRE! COME ON! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone was up in an instant. "What do we do?" Tails asked while pounding on the door to the snorer's side of the cabin.

"Duh, we get out of here." Silver said. "Where's Shadow?"

"I don't know, but that fire is spreading unnaturally fast!" Blaze burst into the room with Amy following her. "Come on!"

They exited the room and were met with a wall of black smoke.

"Which way's the door?" Knuckles coughed.

"I don't know!"

"Are we gonna die?"

No one said anything, but someone's reply could have not been heard because of the crackling of the fire or the thickness of the smoke.

"I don't…I don't feel so good…" Silver coughed.

"No, really." Amy managed to yell over the roar of the flames.

"I FOUND THE DOOR!" Blaze gasped. "Over here! Quickly!"

By following her voice they managed to make it to the door.

"I (COUGH) can't(HACK) breathe(WHEEZE)!" Sonic gasped, passing out on the snow.

"Team Legend!"

Team Legend looked up to see Team Mario running towards them, looking extremely worried and scared. "Are you all right?"

"I don't(GASP) know(GASP)." Silver gasped. "We think(WHEEZE) that Shadow(COUGH) was left in there…(WHEEZE)."

A small flickering flame caught his attention behind Team Mario. It looked like someone was carrying a small lantern or something towards Team Mario's cabin…

…And as he lit the cabin, Silver could have sworn that from the light of the flickering flames, the arsonist was Shadow.

**Wow. I wrote that last part around 10:30 at night and I was pretty darn tired because I had something earlier that day that was really exhausting. I tried to listen to all my epic music while writing the last part there, and if it didn't work, sorry, I failed miserably. **

**Bird watching? Don't get me started. That scene actually happened to me on a random school trip one day. It was awesome, even though I got in a lot of trouble. (I was looking at my teacher.) XD **

**Good times….good times….*sigh*…**

**Also I went on a Twix craze like that one time. I managed to eat five king sized ones out of six. No one knew it was me who ate them by the way…mu ha ha ha!**

**Ok, nearly there, I swear…**


	5. Whodunnit?

_********CHAPTER 5: WHODUNNIT?*******_******

"Ok, I'm officially done with snow." Mario said.

"So, you're _snow bored_?" Luigi said.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

Everyone was in the First-Aid building thing. It was about half an hour after Team Legend and Team Mario's cabins burned completely down to the ground, and luckily no one died. Just a few people from Team Legend passed out from the smoke.

"I'm never sleeping with both eyes closed ever again." Amy was still shaking. "Never, ever, ever."

"Me neither." Bowser Jr. looked really scared. "You guys could have died!"

"But luckily we didn't." Vector coughed a lot. "Gah, stupid smoke…"

Silver came stumbling into the room. "Guys!" He coughed a lot. "Guys, I saw who burned the cabins down!"

"Who? And aren't you still suppost to be in that other room?" Luigi asked.

"It was…" Silver coughed so hard everyone thought he would pass out again. "It was Shadow! I saw him!"

"No way." Mario said. "He wouldn't, would he?"

"Hopefully not." Blaze said.

"Well, I saw him!" Silver protested. "He set fire to Team Mario's!"

"Silver, go back into that other room and take a loooong nap." Blaze suggested. "Then you can eat some ice cream and not act loopy."

"I'm not crazy!" Silver coughed a lot more. "I swear! I really saw Shadow and he burned the cabin down! I don't know if the author imposter was controlling him or something, or if he told him that if he didn't, then we'd all die or something!"

"Or something." Amy said.

GhostKing walked into the room. "Oh, there you are." She said, giving Silver an evil look. "Come on, you need to rest."

"GhostKing! I swear I saw Shadow setting fire to the cabins! I'm not crazy! Tell them I'm not!"

GhostKing eyed everyone in the room and then stared at Silver. "You saw Shadow set fire to the cabins?"

"Just Team Mario's."

"What happened before the fire?"

"Ok, I was on watch duty, and then I heard a bang. I went in the other room to find Sonic shoving about fifty Twix bars into his mouth." Silver coughed a lot. "And then there was a yell of, 'WHAT THE FREAKEN' HECK' only they didn't say 'heck'."

GhostKing looked really thoughtful. "And then your cabin caught fire?"

"Yeah. That was when we noticed Shadow was missing." Blaze said.

GhostKing nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "I think I have this mystery wrapped up. But first, I need you guys who didn't inhale two tons of smoke…" She glared at Silver. "…to come with me. I'll get the guy with the megaphone and we'll go find Shadow."

"I can go." Silver protested. "See? I'm not coughing."

Then he coughed so much he nearly died.

"I don't think so." GhostKing said.

Silver looked really rejected but he shuffled back into the other room.

Amy, Vector, Blaze, and Tails were the only ones from Team Legend that didn't inhale all the smoke, and all of Team Mario was left. Together, they had a fair chance against the invading author/kidnapper guy.

"Hey, guy!" GhostKing called. "Come on! We're going to find Shadow!"

The guy with the megaphone came into the room, looking really freaked out. Who wasn't freaked out when two cabins burned down and a lot of people nearly died?

"YES?" He asked loudly.

"Come on." GhostKing went out the door into the freezing cold Vancouver winter air.

They went a little ways from the building when GhostKing whipped around and shot ropes out from her hand at the guy with the megaphone. He fell to the snow, looking shocked and cold.

"Why'd you do it, guy?" GhostKing demanded. "Why?"

Even without the megaphone, the guy's voice was extremely loud. "WHY'D I DO IT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I mean exacally what I said." GhostKing said. "I've been piecing the pieces together, and two and two makes four."

"WHAT'S YOUR PROOF?"

"Down underground, in the tunnels, you asked me if I could teach you how to use the cage thing with the rats. I know you know that that power is strictly forbidden only to authors, so that was my first major clue. The second one was trickier; you said something along the lines of, 'where will he strike next?', meaning the kidnapper. At that time, we didn't know if the kidnapper was a guy or a girl, and we all just said, 'the guy'."

"THAT'S HARDLY ANYTHING!" The guy protested.

"Here's clue three…" GhostKing continued. "there WAS NO guy in a black trench coat and top hat. There was NO RECORD of a guy like that."

"I THOUGHT THAT WOULD MAKE EVERYONE'S LIFE EASIER!" The guy yelled, looking stressed.

"Clue four!" GhostKing's voice rose. "When the shop burned down and the fire went out suddenly, you just strolled over to the rubble and walked around. That would still be burning hot, unless you use some sort of author power!"

The guy with the megaphone just stopped talking.

"Clue five! Two days ago you said that everyone should go back to their cabins and eat candy or something. The night the cabins burned down Silver and Blaze found Sonic stuffing his face with Twix bars. That was the author power of persuasion."

The guy looked really mad.

"And final clue…" GhostKing said. "If Shadow was really acting on his own will, he wouldn't scream in the middle of the night, 'WHAT THE H*LL.'"

The guy with the megaphone glared at GhostKing.

"I get it now." Tails said. "So the guy on the porch was you, and the guy that knocked Silver out was Shadow."

"IT COULD HAVE BEEN JUST AS EASILY BEEN YOU!" The guy screamed. "I CAN ALSO EARASE YOUR MEMORIES AND REPLACE THEM WITH FAKE ONES! THE GUY THAT KNOCKED SILVER OUT THAT NIGHT WAS _YOU_!"

Tails looked horrified.

"I ALSO TOOK OVER THAT JUDGE! HE COVERED THE SLOPE IN ICE! AND DURING BOBSLEIGH I TOOK CONTROL OVER THE CONTROLS SO IT WOULDN'T WORK! SADLY, NONE OF YOU DIED YET! BUT THAT CAN CHANGE!"

The guy ripped the ropes off him as if they were blades of grass. He turned towards GhostKing with an evil look, but she stood her ground.

"They all know it's you." She said. "All the staff. I told them before we came out here."

"OH, IT'S NOT THEM I'M AFTER." The guy sneered. "I'M AFTER YOUR 'MISSING FRIEND'."

With that, the guy ran off.

"After him!" Mario shouted.

Everyone ran like crazy, but the snow seemed to be dragging them down.

"My feet are stuck!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "I can't move!"

"AGH!" GhostKing burned all the snow in front of them. "Come on!"

They continued running after the guy with the megaphone.

"GhostKing, we're not gonna catch him!" Bowser growled.

"I know where he's going, anyway." GhostKing said. "Quick, over there. We'll make it to the trapdoor before he does."

Within five minuets everyone had arrived at the trapdoor.

"Quick, down the ladder." GhostKing went first.

Everyone took off in the direction of where they had been before. It seemed a lot darker and dangerous, like a message that was telling them they would not return alive…

"I would stop, if I were you."

Everyone was shocked to hear the guy with the megaphone not yell at them. They had found the room that they were in before, only this time the guy had Shadow tied to the chair.

"One more move, and your friend dies."

Everyone finally noticed the dagger the guy had. It gleamed evilly in the dim light.

"Let me out of here or he dies. Slowly." The guy hissed dangerously.

"I can't let you get away with this, guy." GhostKing said. "If you back away into that corner now, I won't hurt you."

"Isn't that cute." The guy laughed. "You're not even half as powerful as me, and yet you make the same empty threats."

With that, he plunged the dagger into Shadow's chest.

**AAAGHHHH! THIS CAN'T JUST END LIKE THIS! Good news! It can't! So one more chapter! So did you guys know it was the guy? WITHOUT cheating and looking ahead? If so, good job! You win imaginary cookies! YEY!**


	6. Chapter 6

_*****CHAPTER 6: …..******_*

"AAAGHHH!" GhostKing flung what looked like a flaming boomerang at the guy out of thin air. "YOU MURDERER!"

The guy was taken by surprise and just barely dodged the fire.

GhostKing wasn't finished. She was practically nose to nose with the guy.

"Listen here." She hissed through gritted teeth. "You may be more powerful than me author wise, but physically…"

She uppercutted him in the chin as hard as she could while beating him with her other hand.

"THIS!" She screamed. "IS! FOR! _EVERYTHING_!" She landed a punch on him for each syllable.

Eventually Vector had to hold her back before she beat the guy so he wouldn't know which way up was.

"GhostKing! Give it a break!"

"NOT UNTIL THIS JERK IS BEHIND BARS!"

The guy with the megaphone looked really scared because a girl had just beat the snot out of him…literally. He has a broken nose and was missing a few teeth.

"GUARDS!" GhostKing shouted.

A few security guards ran into the room with Tazers. "Yes?" They asked at the same time.

"Take him away."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" The guy with the megaphone shouted as they cuffed him and threatened him with Tazers. "I WILL BE BACK! I_ WILL_ BE BACK!"

The guards lead him away. Eventually his evil yells faded to echoes and then to nothing at all.

GhostKing slumped down to the floor and began_ laughing_.

"Why are you laughing? Shadow just _died_! What's _wrong_ with you?" Tails demanded, looking freaked out.

"He's not dead." GhostKing laughed. "But that was some pretty darn good acting."

"Thank you." Shadow said. "Now someone get me out of this chair."

"But…..but…..but….but…." Luigi looked really scared. "You're _dead_!"

"Apparently not."

"It's the oldest author trick in the book." GhostKing was still laughing. "You retract the blade into the hilt. It looks really real, and then you have to concentrate to make it stay there and not fall off and cause mass confusion or death for real."

Luigi fainted.

"That was quite scary." Mario commented.

"Yeah. Come on. I'm exhausted." GhostKing headed back to the ladder.

**FIVE DAYS LATER….**

"AND THE WINNER IS….." GhostKing shouted through a huge megaphone.

Everyone in the crowd got real quiet as they waited for her announcement.

"AND THE WINNER IS…." GhostKing repeated. "TEAM LEGEND!"

The crowd went wildly wild.

"YEEEEAAAH! BOO YAAAA! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sonic started break-dancing.

"I GET PART OF $1,000,000,000!" Knuckles shouted.

GhostKing started handing out money.

"Yeah, Team Legend!" Team Mario cheered. "Great Job!"

Blaze walked up to Mario. "Sense you guys helped us solve the mystery, you deserve this."

She handed Mario half of her $100,000,000.**(If I'm getting the math wrong, please tell me!**)

"I….I…" Mario was speechless.

"Here, you deserve it." Tails gave half of _his_ $100,000,000 to Luigi.

"What? No, you won that fair and square!"

"You should get some too!" Tails argued.

"Yeah. Here." Silver gave half of his money to Bowser.

Eventually both teams had the exact equal amount. (Although some _CERTAIN_ people refused to hand over money so they were kinda maybe almost forced to.)

"I don't know what to say." Wario said after a few seconds.

"How about 'thank you'." Sonic suggested.

Everyone in the crowd cheered loudly.

"You know what I'm going to do with my money?" Silver asked.

"No, what?" Luigi asked.

"I'm buying me the biggest can of Nutella I can find."

**THE END**

**(Thank God)**

**Woo, nice scene at the end…didn't think I had it in me. Ah, well….Here's what happens to everyone else after this story is done…**

**Silver got his Nutella. **

**Tails built a few airplanes.**

**Sonic got new shoes and lots of chili dogs. Also Nutella.**

**Blaze didn't really know what to do so she bought Nutella too and then donated the rest of the money.**

**Shadow bought weapons.**

**Vector opened a police station thing and became a detective.**

**Eggman started a new non-stupid base in Ireland and made evil inventions and stuff.**

**Metal got upgraded X12 so he wouldn't shut down on account of slush any more.**

**Amy went shopping.**

**Knuckles bought an island.**

**Mario and Luigi bought new clothes and stuff to keep Goombas out of houses.**

**Wario bought beans.**

**Walluigi got doughnuts.**

**Yoshi became president.**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. traveled the world together.**

**Peach and Daisy went shopping and then donated the rest of the money to their kingdoms.**

**Donkey Kong got bananas.**

**So yeah, everyone has a happy ending. Yey. **

…

**I hate happy endings.**

**Oh, well. Off to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl….**


End file.
